J'ai besoin de certains rapports
by Siria-sama
Summary: "Elle entra, discrètement, et referma tout de suite la porte derrière elle. Personne n'ignorait ce qu'il se passait parfois dans cette chambre, mais elle préférait éviter les ragots." Xanxus n'était pas du genre à céder facilement. Même, il ne cédait jamais. Mais elle, elle avait trouvé les bons arguments pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Premier OS, j'attends vos commentaires !


Sept heures et vingt-trois minutes. Elle grogna. Son portable vibrait sur sa table de nuit, éclairant violemment la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Tout en se redressant pour saisir son portable, elle soupira longuement. Qui osait la sortir de son sommeil à une heure pareille ? Certes, c'était pour certains une heure tout à fait propice au réveil, mais, pas pour elle. Surtout en sachant l'atmosphère dans laquelle elle vivait.

- Je te réveille ?

- Un peu oui.

- Excuse-moi.

Un silence. Pesant. Elle soupira encore. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Sawada Tsunayoshi un samedi matin ?

- J'ai besoin des rapports de toute la Varia sur les missions du dernier mois.

- C'est le boss qui les a tous.

- Tu peux les récupérer ?

- Je vais essayer. Ça dépendra de l'humeur de Monsieur.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle savait qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Sawada hochait la tête d'un air songeur, son index caressant distraitement ses lèvres. Avant de devenir l'élément nuageux du clan Varia, elle avait travaillé pendant quatre ans en tant qu'agent de liaison auprès du dixième boss Vongola. Elle connaissait donc par cœur les petites manies du châtain, au point même de deviner du premier coup d'œil lorsqu'il mentait ou était honnête.

- Je ne promets rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je compte sur toi.

Elle raccrocha. Et soupira une dernière fois.

Lentement, elle entreprit d'étirer chaque muscle de son corps. Ses membres craquaient lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Le réveiller à cette heure allait le mettre d'une humeur de chien, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva, retira le tee-shirt qui lui servait d'unique vêtement et alla se mettre sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Elle était toujours dans le noir, sans ouvrir ses rideaux, mais les lieux ne l'inquiétaient pas, elle les connaissait par cœur; et il fallait plus se préoccuper des habitants du manoir plutôt que du manoir en lui-même. L'eau bouillante finit de détendre ses muscles malgré sa peau légèrement rouge, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Lui aussi s'en ficherait de toute façon. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette, et se guida à l'aveugle.

Elle se résigna enfin à écarter ses rideaux, et grommela longuement devant le soleil déjà bien levé. Elle n'aimait pas l'été. Les jours étaient trop longs, beaucoup trop longs. C'était à la nuit de régner en maître, à la lune, pas au soleil et ses rayons trop puissants qui brûlaient la peau.

Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses, et referma à moitié ses rideaux. Ses gestes étaient vifs, impatients tandis qu'elle enfilait son uniforme Varia, sans pour autant s'obliger à porter la lourde veste de cuir qui la faisait s'étouffer.

Une dernière inspection dans le miroir, et elle fut prête à partir. Ses yeux émeraudes et perçants s'attardèrent un moment sur la cravate noire qui lui enserrait le cou, et elle se décida à l'enlever. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver les poings liés une fois de plus, elle avait déjà donné.

La blancheur de sa chemise et de sa peau contrastait grandement avec le cuir noir et brillant de son pantalon et de ses bottes. Elle aimait bien son corps vêtu ainsi, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle quitta sa chambre.

Le haut couloir était lumineux, luxueux. Des vases de fleurs fraîches étaient disposés à chaque angle, les rideaux des fenêtres étaient ouverts, laissant une vue imprenable sur le parc du manoir. Elle s'avançait sans un bruit, les longs tapis carmin couvrant le bruit de ses pas.

A cette heure, seuls les domestiques étaient debout à s'affairer. Les Varia n'étaient pas d'un naturel lève-tôt, et il n'était pas rare que les petits déjeuner aient lieu seulement à midi passé.

Elle gravit l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, entièrement réservé au Boss. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixe, observant sans vraiment le voir un point devant elle. Ses cheveux bruns volaient derrière elle à chacun de ses pas, retombant lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une double porte.

Une double porte que seule elle pouvait franchir sans risquer de se faire trop tuer. Même les domestiques ne voulaient pas pénétrer dans cette pièce, jouant toujours à la courte-paille pour savoir qui serait le malheureux de la semaine à devoir y faire le ménage.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Elle entra, discrètement, et referma tout de suite la porte derrière elle. Personne n'ignorait ce qu'il se passait parfois dans cette chambre, mais elle préférait éviter les ragots. Pas de ragots, pas de morts.

Un léger rai de lumière filtrait d'entre les lourds pans de velours qui encadraient la baie vitrée. L'odeur de bourbon rendait l'air plus lourd, mais elle avait l'habitude. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qu'elle voulait affalé sur le lit. Une silhouette imposante, musclée. Un corps bronzé et scarifié. Des cheveux noir d'encre et un boxer comme seul vêtement.

Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline du lit, toujours aussi silencieuse. L'homme dormait sur le ventre, sans émettre aucun autre son que celui de sa respiration étouffée dans l'oreiller. Mais même endormi, il restait effrayant. Une carrure de monstre.

Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le dessus des draps, observant ce corps masculin à la puissance redoutable. Ses gestes étaient lents, calculés tandis qu'elle se penchait sur le Boss. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur le bas du dos. Elle parsema de légers baisers cette partie du corps de l'homme, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque où elle s'amusa à soupirer. Elle sentit alors une main lui agripper violemment le poignet. La main serrait fort, trop fort son poignet frêle qui pourrait si facilement se casser. Mais elle avait l'habitude, et se laissa fermement plaquer sur les draps sans protester, le corps puissant se mettant au-dessus d'elle pour lui supprimer toute échappatoire.

- Tu veux quoi déchet, que je te tue ?

La voix rauque et puissante de l'homme résonna dans la chambre immense, mais la fille ne paraissait nullement impressionnée, prenant son temps pour répondre.

- Boss… Xanxus… Sawada veut les rapports de toute l'équipe sur ce dernier mois.

Observant les réactions de Xanxus, elle put voir la mâchoire de l'homme se contracter à l'évocation du Dixième Parrain. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle allait en prendre cher aujourd'hui. Le Varia n'avait aucune pitié. Elle était résistante, elle pourrait bien le supporter.

Les boutons de sa chemise volèrent, et elle soupira faiblement. Lussuria râlerait encore en réparant le vêtement. La chemise était simple, mais avec des boutons de nacre tout de même, qui coutaient assez cher pour ne pas se permettre d'en acheter tous les jours. Les réparations du manoir après les crises du Boss passaient en premier.

Xanxus était violent, pressé. Les lacets des bottes seraient aussi à remplacer. Le pantalon de cuir atterrit au sol, bientôt suivi par les sous-vêtements.

Elle n'avait pas peur de se retrouver nue sous Xanxus, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Aurais-je les rapports ?

- Tu te démerderas. Sont sur mon bureau.

L'homme avait une voix rauque, les yeux assombris par le désir. La fille frémit, mais ne put aussi s'empêcher de sourire. Violent. Vulgaire. Sans aucune douceur. Tel était le Boss de la Varia.

Des soupirs, deux corps violemment enlacés, des domestiques passant très rapidement devant la porte de la chambre, rien ne changeait. Et rien ne changerait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lasser d'elle, ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de quitter les Varia de son plein gré.

Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit. Les gémissements, les grognements étaient des sons superflus qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être émis et entendus. Seuls de simples soupirs sortaient parfois de leurs bouches, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas collées l'une à l'autre avec violence.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient là, le souffle court, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans échanger un seul mot. Elle ne resta pas longuement immobile sur les draps. Lentement, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée, elle se redressa et étira ses muscles, grimaçant parfois. Maintenant, elle était courbaturée à bien des endroits, mais elle avait connu pire.

Xanxus était lui déjà de nouveau plongé dans un lourd sommeil, sur le dos, le drap de soie remonté sur ses hanches. La fille se leva, finit de s'étirer, et se rhabilla comme elle put. Sa chemise restait ouverte, les lacets de ses bottes pendaient lamentablement, mais elle pouffa légèrement en observant son look plutôt grunge. D'un pas de loup, elle se faufila jusqu'au bureau en ébène de l'homme et mit un certain temps avant de trouver les dossiers qu'elle cherchait dans la relative pénombre de la pièce.

Elle n'avait alors plus rien à faire dans cette chambre. Mais avant de partir, son regard s'attarda longuement sur les cicatrices du torse de son monstrueux amant. La lumière était toujours faible, mais ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher du lit pour embrasser le torse scarifié.

Xanxus se contracta mais semblait toujours endormi. Elle se releva, sourit une dernière fois et sortit sans un bruit, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. La lumière dans le couloir l'éblouit, mais la douleur qu'elle avait au niveau des hanches la préoccupait bien plus. Si Sawada avait besoin de nouveaux dossiers dans la semaine, elle ne pourrait pas être en mesure de les lui fournir.

- Voi… Déjà debout… gamine ?

Elle se retourna, et adressa un léger sourire à l'homme qui la détaillait de haut en bas, sans aucune réaction sur son visage. Elle n'était pas gênée d'avoir son soutien-gorge bien exposé derrière sa chemise ouverte et cassée. Il était arrivé bien des fois à Squalo de la trouver dans un état beaucoup plus pitoyable. Lui aussi était habitué.

- Sawada voulait des dossiers. Et je ne sais pas si tu peux me traiter de gamine en sachant que j'ai 26 ans.

- J'en ai 32 moi. Et je n'ai pas d'autre manière de te nommer.

Elle haussa les épaules et dépassa le Varia aux cheveux argentés, descendant au premier pour regagner sa chambre.

Squalo ne savait pas comment la nommer. Personne ne le savait. Elle avait changé bien des fois son nom, son identité, sa nationalité, uniquement pour les missions confiées par le Dixième Parrain Vongola.

Au final, elle s'était déclarée italienne. Mais une italienne sans nom. On connaissait son physique, son âge, mais rien d'autre. Chacun lui donnait le surnom qu'il voulait. Pour le Boss, c'était « Déchet », pour Squalo « Gamine », ou encore pour Lussuria « Ma petite Poupée ». Mais il n'y avait aucun prénom à marquer dans les répertoires des téléphones, aucun nom à signaler dans les documents officiels.

Elle était telle une ombre, bien présente et remarquée par les autres mais à la fois invisible. Un nuage se cachant parmi d'autres. Ayant de multiples facettes.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et saisit son portable, s'asseyant en même temps sur son lit pour feuilleter les dossiers qu'elle avait pris.

- Sawada-san.

- C'est toi ?

- C'est moi. J'ai les rapports.

- Aussi vite ?

- Les hommes sont attirés par l'argent, le pouvoir… et le sexe. Satisfaites l'un de ces désirs, et vous aurez le plus souvent ce que vous voulez.

- …Fais attention à toi. Et envoie-moi les documents en recommandé.

Elle raccrocha. Elle faisait attention à elle. Pour obtenir les informations nécessaires, elle couchait simplement parfois avec un monstre. Rien de plus. Quand elle n'en aurait plus l'envie, elle s'en irait, demanderait à Sawada de l'affilier à une autre section. Elle aimait bien la Varia. Mais elle ne comptait pas y rester trop longtemps.

Elle se secoua violemment la tête et reporta son regard sur les dossiers. Avant de songer à partir, elle avait encore bien du boulot en face d'elle…


End file.
